Oportunidad
by MillaPattzn
Summary: Kyle está confundido y necesita tomar una decisión; ¿Dejar a Sunny o darle otra oportunidad al amor? "Yo maté a Jodi". Amar a un alma puede traer cosas buenas querido Kyle. Post-TheHost- Kyle-Sunny.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a el maravilloso mundo de "The Host", yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Oportunidad**

.

.

**Summary: **Kyle está confundido y necesita tomar una decisión; ¿Dejar a Sunny o darle otra oportunidad al amor? "Yo maté a Jodi" Kyle-Sunny. Post-The Host.

.

.

Sunny sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y no podía entender qué. Kyle estaba actuando extraño y por más que ella había insistido en saber que le ocurría él no había dicho ni media palabra. Tan solo se limitaba a mirarla largamente y luego se marchaba con un "Nos vemos luego Sunny" y ella comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. El sentimiento que los humanos llamaban "miedo" no la abandonaba nunca…

Tenía miedo de haber fallado, de que la oportunidad que Kyle le había concedido volviendo su alma al cuerpo de su amada se hubiese acabado y él ya no la quisiese cerca. Tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento él la observase con sus ojos penetrantes y le dijese "Tienes que marcharte", ella no se quería marchar… quería estar aquí, con Wanda, Melanie, Jamie… pero sobre todo, con Kyle.

― ¿Te encuentras bien Sunny?―preguntó Jamie dando un mordisco a una manzana que sostenía― ¿Quieres?―preguntó ofreciendo la manzana― Melanie la ha conseguido para mí, pero puedo compartirla contigo. Las manzanas hacen feliz a las personas…―

― ¿Soy una persona?―preguntó ella con timidez―

―Claro que lo eres, al igual que Wanda. Las mejores personas que han pisado la tierra… ― dijo Jamie con honestidad al tiempo que le sonreía. ― ¿Tienes problemas con Kyle? Ya sabes que puedo decirle a Ian que le golpee por no tratarte bien. O a Jared, a Jared le gusta golpear personas…

―No, no… no es necesario solo… solo estoy un poco triste―

― ¿Por Kyle?

― ¿Jared nunca quiso a Wanda, verdad? Él nunca pudo dejar de ver a Melanie en los ojos de Wanda, a pesar de que Melanie estaba oculta… Jared nunca quiso a Wanda, siempre esperó a Melanie. Él confiaba en que ella volviese a él.

Jamie dejo de comer y chasqueó la lengua. Sunny pensó que en realidad Jamie se veía mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era y también pensó en lo afortunadas que eran Melanie y Wanda al tenerlo como un hermano. Ella nunca había tenido un hermano…

En realidad nunca había tenido nada…

Ni siquiera Kyle era suyo.

― ¿Crees que Kyle no te ama? ―

Escuchar su miedo en los labios de otra persona hizo que Sunny se sonrojara y sin pensarlo golpeó la mano donde Jamie tenía su manzana haciendo que esta rodase por el suelo lleno de tierra. Sunny vio con horror como la manzana quedaba completamente arruinada y comenzó a llorar.

― ¡Lo lamento mucho Jamie! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ―se disculpo frenéticamente ― Lamento haber arruinado tu manzana, me mantendré lejos―

―Es solo una manzana―dijo Jamie ― Fue un accidente, no es tu culpa.

―Todo lo que hago son accidentes, accidentes que lastiman a las personas. Tu manzana fue un accidente, mi intromisión en la vida de Kyle fue un accidente, ¡Yo soy un maldito accidente! ―

Jamie la miró con asombro y Sunny se sintió incluso más miserable. Le molestaba que no le reprocharan las cosas, le molestaba que todo el mundo la tratase con suavidad como si ella fuese una niña estúpida que no sabía cómo actuar. Odiaba que Kyle no le hablara de frente, que no le dijese si en realidad la quería o si solo la mantenía cerca porque ella tenía el cuerpo de Jodi. Odiaba sentirse débil…

― ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?―

Jeb, Wanda y Kyle aparecieron en escena. Wanda miró a Jamie cuestionándolo con la mirada pero Jamie no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando con la mirada a Kyle quien a su vez se acercaba hasta Sunny para abrazarla.

― ¿Estas bien Sunny? ¿Jamie te ha hecho daño?

¿Jamie lastimándola?

―No, fui yo… es mi culpa―

― ¿Qué ocurrió?―preguntó Jeb recogiendo la manzana sucia que estaba a sus pies― ¿Han discutido por una manzana? Si es así Wanda y Melanie tendrán que apurar el crecimiento de las frutas de alguna manera, no es posible que una manzana sea motivo de la discordia. Ya pasó una vez con Adán y mira a lo que hemos llegado…

―Sunny estaba hablando y yo por estar jugando deje caer la manzana pero Sunny se sintió culpable y comenzó a llorar―explicó Jamie― No fue nada.

― ¿Es cierto eso _amor?_ Si Jamie te ha ofendido de algún modo solo tienes que decírmelo. Nadie te va a molestar mientras que yo esté a tu lado― Kyle tomó la mano de Sunny y la beso, y luego con movimientos lentos recorrió sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas y las borró con la punta de sus dedos para luego terminar depositando un beso sobre su nariz― Vamos, ya he terminado con mi trabajo así que podemos caminar. ¿Recuerdas que querías ver las colinas…?

―Dijiste que era peligroso porque tengo piernas torpes― le recordó Sunny y a su alrededor escuchó leves risas― Prefiero quedarme aquí, con Wanda.

No podía estar cerca de Kyle, no ahora, no después de haber expresado sus temores a Jamie. Necesitaba algo seguro y cálido, una persona amiga en la cual poder confiar y en esos momentos no podía confiar en Kyle.

―Wanda… ¿Puedo ir contigo?―preguntó Sunny apartándose de Kyle. Wanda observó la escena extrañada y Sunny supuso que el resto también se encontraban sorprendidos, ella nunca se alejaba de Kyle por voluntad propia, era siempre él quien la apartaba o se escabullía de sus mimos. Esta era la primera vez que ella no quería estar cerca de él…―

―Claro que si Sunny, podemos ir a ver la siembra.

Sunny asintió y dio un paso lejos de Kyle.

― ¿Qué sucede Sunny?―preguntó él― ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

―Yo… no ahora Kyle.

Y dicho esto siguió a Wanda que tomando la iniciativa se había girado y emprendido la marcha hacia los sembrados.

.

.

Kyle estaba aterrado de pies a cabeza. Sunny estaba huyendo de él… y no desde hace poco. Cuatro días habían ocurrido desde el incidente de la manzana y desde entonces Sunny lo repelía como la peste y Kyle no podía entender que rayos había ocurrido para que _su _ Sunny lo rechazara. ¿Acaso la había ofendido? Era cierto que las últimas semanas había estado actuando extraño pero no era su culpa, había sido la fecha. Estaba de aniversario con Jodi y no había sabido cómo actuar teniendo a Sunny con él. Quería recordar la fecha tan especial pero no podía si tenía a Sunny cerca, ella tenía el cuerpo de Jodi. Tenía los recuerdos de Jodi, le tenía a él…

Pero Kyle no podía decirle que celebrasen el aniversario de Jodi. Ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara porque mientras la observaba lo único que quería era abrazarla y pedirle que jamás se marchase de su lado. No era Jodi quien le trastocaba el mundo, era ella, Sunny. Ella y el temor constante de que ella se marchase de su lado. Así que había decidido apartarse durante aquellos días, Ian le había dicho que conversase con Sunny, que no tenía que sentirse culpable por seguir adelante, por amar a Sunny.

Pero si se sentía culpable.

Estaba fallando a Jodi.

¿Cómo mierda se había enamorado de Sunny? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento ella había pasado a ser _suya_, y en qué momento Jodi había pasado a ser un mero recuerdo? Para Ian era fácil amar a Wanda, él jamás se había enamorado, él no había perdido a su primer amor gracias a aquellos parásitos… _almas, _se corrigió. En cambio él… él si lo había hecho y ahora no podía con la culpa. Se había enamorado del alma que le había quitado a su Jodi. Amaba a su asesina… ¿Cómo podía fingir que eso estaba bien? ¿Y qué pasaba con Jodi…? ¿Qué pasa si ella despierta algún día y ve que él está revolcándose con su captor? ¿Qué sentiría ella al verlo a él besar a Sunny, al verlo recostado con ella haciéndole el amor?

Ian estaba equivocado, esto no era lo correcto. Lo correcto sería que él dejase a Jodi morir… y que Sunny se marchase a otro planeta, al planeta de las diosas conquistadoras…

Pero a Sunny le gustaba estar aquí, ella amaba estar aquí…

Tenía que tomar una decisión y lo tenía que hacer rápido…

Fue entonces que descubrió lo que Sunny estaba haciendo, ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de escogerla o dejarla ir, era un ultimátum. O la quería para siempre o ella se marchaba, blanco o negro, frio o soleado. _Soleado…_

La imagen de Sunny sonriendo luego de que hubiesen hecho el amor llegó a su mente y Kyle se sintió paralizado. ¿Podría seguir adelante sin ver aquellos ojos con estelas plateadas? ¿Y si ella nunca más le sonreía…? ¿Y si tenía que vivir toda su vida pensando en donde estaría ella? ¿Y si Sunny se marchaba y otra alma se enamoraba de ella? No amar a Sunny era imposible. Las imágenes de Sunny con otra persona, con otro cuerpo, besando otros labios le produjeron un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No, Sunny pertenecía allí, pertenecía al cuerpo de Jodi. Le pertenecía a él…

― ¿Kyle?―preguntó Ian sacudiendo su mano frente a la cara de su hermano― Estas rompiéndote las manos―dijo dando un vistazo a los nudillos sangrantes de Kyle. Kyle le observó sin comprender y luego vio sus manos lastimadas, había estado golpeando un puñado de rocas…― ¿Todavía estas así por Sunny?

―No, en realidad disfruto golpeando rocas, ya sabes… es mi nuevo pasatiempo.

―Imbécil―contestó Ian golpeando su hombro con un puñetazo― Ahora, si quieres saberlo… Sunny ha estado muy triste estos días y Wanda me ha dicho, bueno, se supone que no tengo que contarte esto pues era un secreto pero siento que si no te lo digo terminarás arruinando tu vida…

― ¿Qué te ha dicho Wanda?―preguntó con ansiedad Kyle.

―Sunny se va a marchar―

"_Te quiero Kyle, te quiero aunque pasen mil vidas, te amo y me gustaría estar aquí por siempre" _

"_Soy tuya Kyle, tuya…"_

"_Eres hermoso cuando sonríes… me gustaría pintar tu sonrisa en el cielo para que así alegres a todas las almas que se encuentran viajando en el espacio_"

Cada frase hacía eco en su cerebro golpeándolo con tal fuerza que Kyle se sentía a punto de desfallecer. ¿Sunny se marchaba? ¿Lo abandonaba?

― ¿Kyle, me has escuchado?―

― ¡Estas mintiendo! Ella no me dejaría, ella me ama…

―Por lo mismo te deja, Melanie ya consiguió el criotanque…

Kyle no pudo soportarlo más, cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo duro y comenzó a llorar. Ian actuó con rapidez poniéndose a su espalda y ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio al tiempo que daba palmadas en su espalda.

―No llores Kyle, ella todavía no se marcha. Aún tienes tiempo… puedes hacer que se quede―

― ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo Ian? ¿Y si de verdad es mejor que Sunny se marche? Ella no pertenece aquí y todos lo saben. Tengo… tengo que dejarla marchar, es lo mejor para todos. No puedo dejar a Jodi… la amo Ian, la amo más que a mi vida― un golpe se escuchó al otro lado de la cueva e Ian soltó una maldición por lo bajo mientras que Kyle sentía como su estomago se revolvía.

No fue necesario que levantase la cabeza para saber quien había provocado ese ruido, reconocía ese aroma. Era el aroma con el cual el despertaba cada mañana y la razón por la cual Jared le molestaba diciendo que olía a "niña".

Era Sunny.

Sunny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sunny con el corazón roto.

―Lamento haber interrumpido ―se disculpó ella con torpeza al tiempo que se agachaba a recoger el objeto que había caído de sus manos―

Kyle se puso de pie.

Tenía que explicarle… Ian tenía razón, Sunny podía ayudarle a esclarecer su mente. Ella podía hacer que la culpa por amarla y no odiarla se marchara, Sunny podía curar su conciencia. Intentó avanzar hasta ella pero Sunny retrocedió. Ella tenía la mirada gacha y Kyle se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla dañado de esa manera…

―Sunny… tenemos que hablar―

―No tienes que darme explicaciones Kyle, ya he comprendido. Hablaré con Doc y junto con Wanda veremos cuál es mi mejor opción en estos momentos. Me marcharé apenas pueda hacerlo Kyle y te prometo que nunca más te molestaré…

Kyle sintió como si su corazón fuese arrancado de su pecho y con las lágrimas golpeando sus ojos avanzó hasta Sunny.

―Nos vemos―dijo ella antes que él pudiese acercarse más y luego se marchó corriendo dejándole con las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

―Mierda, ¿Qué hago ahora? Maldita sea. Ella ha comprendido todo mal… ―masculló Kyle jalándose el cabello― ¡Ella piensa que no la amo!

― ¿La amas?―preguntó Ian a su lado― Pues yo escuché hace menos de cinco minutos que decías que amabas con tu vida a Jodi y que lo mejor era que Sunny se marchara y ya está. Sunny se marchará.

― ¡No lo decía por Jodi, lo decía por Sunny!―gritó Kyle.

Ian se quedó petrificado durante unos instantes hasta que poco a poco volvió la atención a su hermano.

― ¿Amas a Sunny y por eso prefieres que se marche? ¿En qué mierda estas pensando? Esa chica acaba de escuchar que estás enamorado de Jodi, le has roto el corazón y ahora me vienes a decir que en realidad la amas pero prefieres mantenerla lejos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? Eres un imbécil.

― ¡Me siento culpable maldita sea!―gritó Kyle― ¡Me siento culpable por amar a Sunny sabiendo que ella fue la razón por la que Jodi ya no está! ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de ella sabiendo que Jodi dejó de existir por su causa? ¡No puedo amarla, está mal!

― ¿Y quién demonios lo dice? Jodi fue una estúpida al no confiar en ti cuando le dijiste lo que estaba pasando, no fue tu culpa. Tú quisiste ayudarla y ella se negó, ella escogió no creerte y por eso es que dejó de existir. En cambio Sunny… no puedes culpar a Sunny por sobrevivir al igual que Jared y Melanie nunca han culpado a Wanda, ellas están sobreviviendo. Así como lo hacemos nosotros matando animales, así como cada especie lo hace a su modo. No puedes culpar a Sunny por tener el cuerpo de Jodi, así como no puedes culparte a ti mismo por amarla. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No estás enamorado del cuerpo de Jodi, estás enamorado de Sunny.

― ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso… como sabes si no amo a Sunny solo porque me recuerda a Jodi?

―Lo sé porque te vi como eras con ambas. Jodi era tu novia si, se amaban pero ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro lo suficiente como para dejar sus ideales. Ella no confió en ti cuando le dijiste que tenían que marcharse porque había una invasión y tu no confiaste en ella cuando te dijo que todo estaba bien… en cambio con Sunny tú te entregas totalmente. Por favor, esa chica te tiene en la palma de su mano. Duermes con ella, Kyle. Tú que no confías en nadie lo suficiente como para que te bañes junto a otra persona has dejado que ella duerma a tu lado, te duchas con ella, le llamas por apodos estúpidos de los cuales tu mismo te burlabas antes. Y Sunny… Sunny le teme a los humanos, Wanda te lo ha dicho, las almas son seres especiales, Sunny es especial… a ella le han enseñado que los humanos son malvados y aún así ella decidió marcharse contigo. Aún así ella se subió a un coche con un extraño y confió en ti, confió en ti aunque tú solo querías que ella se marchase para tener de vuelta a Jodi. Dime sinceramente que tu amor por Sunny es por el cuerpo de Jodi… ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que si Sunny estuviese en el cuerpo de Wanda, el de Melanie no la amarías de la misma manera loca en la que te tiene llorando como un niño pequeño con la mera idea de que ella se marche?

Y Kyle despertó.

La amaba, la amaba a ella, a Sunny por ser ella. Jodi era una historia atrás, Ian tenía razón. El amor que sintió por Jodi era imperfecto, ambos habían sido demasiado jóvenes, demasiado independientes del otro y eso les había costado caro. Quizás ahora ambos estarían juntos como humanos o quizás ambos serían huéspedes de otras almas…, ambas opciones hubiesen sido validas si ellos se hubiesen amado lo suficiente como para confiar en el otro pero eso no fue así y Sunny había entrado en acción. Sunny había irrumpido en su vida trayendo esos rayos de luz a través del hielo que era su corazón…

Su nombre iba de acuerdo con su historia de amor.

―Tengo que verla―dijo Kyle antes de echarse a correr dejando a Ian de pie en la cueva con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Y dicen que los hermanos menores siempre la fastidiamos… de nada Kyle―dijo Ian a la cueva vacía.

.

.

Sunny quería desaparecer, así de simple. Quería cerrar los ojos y estar en el mundo de las flores, de los delfines, de los osos. Cualquier lugar le parecía mejor que aquellas cuevas. Incluso prefería mil veces ser aplastada por las manos de los humanos que seguir conviviendo con ellos. Ya no quería ser humana, no quería seguir siendo "la _cosa _que habitada el cuerpo de Jodi". Ella no era una _cosa_, era un alma. Un alma que estaba agotada y que quería marcharse a casa… si es que existía un lugar en el universo al que podría llamar casa. Aquellas cuevas no eran su casa, los padres de Jodi no eran sus padres, Kyle no era suyo.

La verdad es que no tenía nada suyo…

Ni siquiera lo que estaba creciendo en su vientre le pertenecía.

En un movimiento reflejo se acarició el vientre y apretó la prueba de embarazo que tenía en la mano y que había llevado para darle la feliz noticia a Kyle. Había esperado que él la abrasase y le dijese que la amaba. Jamás había esperado escuchar aquella terrible confesión de Kyle…

No la amaba y prefería que ella se marchara.

Por un momento había sentido como si la destrozaran por dentro y no casi no pudo mantenerse en pie. Todas sus ilusiones habían sido rotas en menos de tres minutos. Y todo lo que ella había esperado de ese día había quedado en la nada. Kyle seguía sin saber que ella estaba embarazada pero ella sabía algo mucho más letal; sabía que él nunca la iba a amar y que por lo tanto su sueño de formar una familia era eso, un sueño.

Se encaminó hacia el comedor. Prefería encontrarse a Kyle con una multitud que en solitario…

― ¡Sunny!―exclamó Melanie acercándose a ella con una sonrisa radiante― ¿Ya le has dicho a Kyle? ―

Melanie lo sabía, ella había sido quien le había ayudado a descubrirlo. Wanda había sido inútil porque jamás se había preocupado de esos temas femeninos. Así que Melanie había tomado el control de la situación, ella había visto a su madre embarazada de Jamie y eso a los ojos de Sunny y Wanda le hacían una experta en bebes. También se habían apoyado en la doctora, pero lo habían hecho con discreción, Sunny había querido que fuese secreto para darle una sorpresa a Kyle. Ni Wanda ni Melanie le habían dicho nada a sus novios y Jamie tampoco estaba al tanto, ninguna de las tres creía que Jamie fuese capaz de mantener una noticia de ese tamaño en secreto.

― ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Tenemos que hacer una excursión para conseguir ropa al bebe?―preguntó Melanie con emoción apenas contenida.

_Bebé…_

No era una cosa ni un parasito, era un pequeño bebé.

Un bebé de Jodi y Kyle.

―Sunny…―Melanie― ¿Ocurre algo?―

Ella negó con la cabeza.

¡Qué vergonzoso era esto! ¿Cómo podía decirle a Melanie que en realidad Kyle no la quería? Melanie siempre había estado segura del amor que Jared sentía por ella. Ella sabía que le pertenecía. Una historia completamente diferente a la suya. No, ya no era tan diferente. Ahora Sunny estaba completamente segura que Kyle _no le pertenecía_. Así como Melanie tenía la certeza de que Jared la amaba ella tenía la certeza de que Kyle no.

―Sunny… estas llorando―

―Yo… creo que son los hongos del embarazo.

―Hormonas―le corrigió Melanie con una pequeña sonrisa― ¿Kyle no se lo ha tomado bien? Ese idiota. Deja que le ponga las manos encima, le clavaré un tridente en el trasero y luego lo colgaré de los espejos.

―No lo sabe… no fui capaz de darle la noticia―confesó Sunny en un murmullo. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo luego de escuchar que estaba enamorado de Jodi? "Hola Kyle, soy el parasito que te arrebato a tu novia y estoy embarazada. Pero no te preocupes, el niño será igual a Jodi y no tendrá cola"―

― ¿Qué ocurrió?―preguntó Mel instándola a sentarse y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua―

―Yo… él estaba hablando con Ian. Ian le estaba diciendo que yo me marchaba… por alguna razón Ian creyó que el criotanque que conseguiste era para mí, por un momento pensé que Kyle se volvería loco… y que me iría a buscar, pero luego él dijo que lo mejor era eso… que él siempre estaría enamorado de Jodi y que yo no pertenecía a este lugar…―la última frase la pronunció con la garganta apretada.

¡Cuánto le dolía saber que él no la quería!

―Oh Sunny―gimió Melanie abrazándola― Dios, no puedo creer que Kyle dijese una cosa como esa. Es cierto que es un idiota, pero no parece tan idiota cuando está contigo. Todo el mundo lo dice, yo no conocí a Kyle sino hasta que Wanda nos trajo hasta aquí pero… él fue un capullo con ella y sin embargo contigo es diferente. A ti te trata como si fueses una flor preciosa que él tiene que cuidar…

―Es eso precisamente lo que está pasando Mel. Él ama a la flor que es Jodi, no al insecto que vive dentro de ella. ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir cuando sepa que estoy embarazada?

―Kyle no puede culparte. Él no embarazó a Jodi, te embarazó a ti. Él hizo el amor contigo, no con Jodi. Jodi está desaparecida en acción desde hace años y aunque todo el mundo diga que los sentimientos de las almas van de acuerdo a su huésped… están equivocados. Wanda quería a Jared por mis recuerdos pero también por lo que ella vio en él cuando lo conoció realmente. Y esos sentimientos terminaron por desaparecer cuando Ian entró en acción, ¿Lo entiendes? Tú no eres Jodi así como Wanda no era yo. Por favor, cuando Kyle trató de matarla yo suplicaba porque lo delatara en cambio ella y su bondad rechazó mis pensamientos y emociones porque ella no era yo. Si ella hubiese sido yo nadie de aquí hubiese confiado en ella porque nunca juego limpio.

― ¿Crees que Kyle me ama?

―Estoy segura de eso. Pero ya sabes, Kyle es un idiota.

―No quiero decirle que estoy embarazada, tengo mucho miedo de que no lo quiera… ¿Es mi bebé, cierto? ¿No es el bebé de Jodi y de Kyle?―

―Es tuyo, completamente tuyo… bueno, si quieres compartirlo con el idiota de su padre quizás… pero no es de Jodi. El bebé que crece en tu vientre es tuyo y marca lo que es la nueva generación, una mezcla de razas y el principio de la era del amor.

―Estás hablando como Wanda―

―Paso demasiado tiempo con ella… comenzaré a decir más groserías―

―Gracias Mel, eres una buena amiga.

―No te preocupes Sunny. Me gustan las almas, y tú me gustas casi tanto como Wanda.

Sunny sonrió.

― ¿Estás embarazada?―

La sonrisa se esfumó cuando sintió la mano de Kyle sobre su muñeca y la jaló hasta ponerla de pie. Melanie maldijo en voz alta y Sunny comenzó a temblar aterrada. Kyle estaba furioso y parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre ella y golpearla.

_Mi bebé…_

― ¡Kyle, déjala!

― ¡No te metas Stryder!―gritó Kyle fulminando con la mirada a Melanie― Esto es entre Sunny y yo.

―Kyle… me estás asustando―musitó Sunny tratando de cubrirse el vientre con la mano libre. Kyle vio el gesto y con un movimiento de disgusto disminuyó el agarre, pero no la soltó.―Kyle…

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que seriamos padres…?― los ojos de Kyle parecían estar tristes y Sunny se intentó apartar sintiéndose confundida. No lo entendía, él no la amaba, quería que ella se marchara pero… ¿Le gustaba la idea de ser padres? ¡No entendía a los humanos! ― ¿Pretendías marcharte y dejarme solo, eh? ¿Querías matar a nuestro hijo y marcharte? ¿Por qué Sunny?

―Yo… yo no me iba a marchar.

― ¡Ian me lo dijo!

― ¡Ian entendió mal!

―Wanda se lo dijo a Ian…―

― ¡Yo no me voy a marchar estúpido!―gritó Sunny golpeando a Kyle en el pecho― Melanie tiene ese criotanque porque quería usarla como decoración para la sala de Doc. Yo solo bromee con que podrían transportarnos a Wanda y a mí en ellos cuando saliéramos para no hacer bulto en el auto. Si tu hermano saca de contexto los comentarios pues no es mi culpa.

― ¿No te ibas a marchar?

―Claro que no.

―Gracias al cielo―masculló Kyle empujándola hacia sí. Sunny intentó apartarse pero Kyle no la dejo― Dios mío, no sabes lo aterrado que estaba porque me dejaras.

― ¿Aterrado? Tu dijiste que no me amas… ―le recordó Sunny sintiendo las lagrimas inundar sus ojos y mirándolo a través de sus ojos con estelas plateadas― Dijiste que Jodi era la mujer de tu vida.

―No, yo me estaba refiriendo a ti. Tu eres la mujer de mi vida… yo solo estaba asustado y me sentía culpable.

― ¿Culpable, porque?―

―Yo… fue mi aniversario con Jodi y tu no lo recordaste pero yo si… y me sentí mal porque Jodi no estaba y en lo que sería nuestro aniversario yo estaba en la cama contigo…

― ¿Sentiste que lo de nosotros estaba mal?

―Si, y lo lamento mucho Sunny. Fui un estúpido por no saber diferenciar entre ambas y por ensuciar lo que nosotros tenemos con mis culpas. Ya no más Sunny, yo te amo… te amo solo a ti y te amor por todo lo que me das y por todo lo que me haces dar… confío en ti Sunny.

― ¿Me amas Kyle? ¿Me amas de verdad o solo lo dices porque estoy embarazada?

―Por favor Sunny. Me acabo de enterar que seremos padres, ya venía en camino a suplicar tu perdón. Me sentí terrible cuando te vi en la cueva y escuchaste todo eso…

―Había ido a contarte lo de mi embarazo…―le confesó Sunny― Me dolió mucho escucharte decir que este no es mi lugar.

―Perdóname corazón. Jamás volveré a decir algo como eso porque todo fue una mentira, excepto la parte de la mujer de mi vida, siempre serás tú. No importa que pase…

― ¿Y Jodi?―preguntó Sunny con vacilación― Yo maté a Jodi.

―No lo hiciste. Jodi se marchó porque ella así lo quiso. Tu no lo sabes… quizás no has visto sus recuerdos pero… antes de la invasión yo había suplicado a Jodi que nos marchásemos pero ella me ignoró. Discutimos muy fuerte y terminamos… ella me pidió que nos quedásemos los dos en casa, que no estaba pasando nada malo pero yo me marché. Tomé a Ian y nos largamos… un día después volví por ella pero ya era muy tarde… tu―dijo pellizcando su nariz― ya estabas allí. Y ahora me lamento mucho no haberte robado antes, debería haberlo hecho.

― ¿Me amas?

―Más que a nada. Te amo Sunny y quiero que seamos felices… quiero que sientas que esta es tu casa y que jamás tienes que marcharte y que ya no tienes por qué ser una pequeña cosita pegada a la parte de atrás de un cuerpo, este es tu cuerpo y esta es tu vida. Tú no eres Jodi, y próximamente serás Sunny O'Shea porque no hay modo que la madre de mi hijo tenga un apellido diferente al mío.

―Te amo Kyle…

―No más de lo que lo hago yo... mi pequeño sol.

A sus espaldas una sonriente Melanie dijo:

―Creo que tenemos que hacer una excursión para una boda y otra para la ropa del bebé… ¡Jared, enciende el auto!

* * *

_Es la primera vez que publico algo en fanfiction fuera de Twilight y me siento muy emocionada. ¿Que puedo decir? En "The Host" amé la pareja de Sunny-Kyle y realmente sufrí al ver que en la pelicula no los mencionaron ;-;_

_Espero que les guste este OS y me dejen sus comentarios. Espero poder dejar caer unos cuantos OS que tengo a medio terminar de este maravilloso fandom._

_Nos leemos pronto 3_

_MillaC: _

_PD: Gracias a Camila por su tiempo de fangirleo que ayudaron a que esta historia tomara forma. Un abrazo. _


End file.
